


"Секс невозможен" или же "техника нааас связала~"

by DeadBodyOnTheGround



Series: Тройное К (космос, корабли и карлики) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Anal Sex, M/M, Outer Space, Rough Sex, Space Stations, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadBodyOnTheGround/pseuds/DeadBodyOnTheGround
Summary: Работая главным механиком на станции защиты, Нжино не подозревал что кое что изменится и у него появится сосед желающий с ним переспать. А пропорции то не сходятся...





	"Секс невозможен" или же "техника нааас связала~"

**Author's Note:**

> Это происходит в самом конце первой межкосмической войны, когда оборонные станции больше почти что не нужны, но ещё работают.  
> Про войну будет рассказано больше в других историях.

Нжино стремительно семенил по переходному корридору из зоны 35 в зону 37, так как там ему ещё предстояла взбучка за снова вышедший из строя корректор мощности залпов, хотя всем известно что главный механик не виноват в том, что на их базу прислали дефектные запчасти. Эта взбучка лишь так, для вида, что бы поставить галочку в рапорте а про себя отметить несчастье Нжино, который как раз являясь главным механиком принимал на себя участь козла отпущения. 

По пути на него чуть не навернулся стрелок, спешащий в другую зону по окончанию своей смены, за что получил не сильно восторженный взгляд снизу. Вообще то механик его не  особо винил: рост в двести сорок пять общих единиц (сто девятнадцать сантиметров) довольно таки маленький для остальных рас, хотя для Лрийцев это рост как рост, даже чуть выше обычного.

-Прошу прощения сэр, я спешил, сэр.

Нжино вздёрнул бровь.

-Я механик, а не офицер. Советую обратиться к мед. отсеку, вдруг зрение портится.

Стрелок протёр глаза. 

-Всё равно прошу прощения. Может быть в знак извинения я помогу вам в чём то?

-Ну, ну, я вообще то даже не обижаюсь. Да и чем ты мне поможешь то? 

Стрелок сразу же сдулся и начал теребить тёмно синий браслетик на своей левой. 

-Нууу... А давайте я вас отнесу в пункт назначения, что бы по дороге никто больше не споткнулся о вас! 

И немного подумав, некоторое время спустя Нжино уже сидел на  правом плече этого стрелка, о котором он теперь знал что его зовут Владимир, что он землянин родом из России, что ему 31 и что его любимый цвет сиреневый. Взамен стрелок выпытал из Нжино его имя и фамилию, возраст, место рождения и факт, что форму своего размера механику пришлось заказывать за собственные деньги.

Проходящие мимо коллеги удивлялись зрелищу, некоторые смеялись, некоторые вообще игнорировали.

В итоге Нжино стоял перед каютой главного управляющего с номером каюты Владимира в памяти и кислой миной. Нужно зайти и пережить. Быстро и безболезненно, чем быстрее тем лучше - в девятом отсеке барахлит регулятор температуры, а такое без внимания оставлять нельзя. 

****

Главный управляющий кивнул и поставил галочку на какой то бумаге, являющейся скорее всего рапортом. 

-И вот ещё что, Нжино, к тебе подселят соседа, который будет являться твоим напарником. Он не главный механик, но ввиду твоих биологических недостатков, к тебе приставили сильного и высокого помощника. Всё что он будет делать, так это физически помогать тебе. Возражения не принимаются. 

-Так точно! 

Механик уже было хотел идти, как управляющий остановил его.

-Ты постарайся поладить с ним, просто по дружбе прошу.  Нжино ухмыльнулся.

-Постараюсь, но как обычно ничего обещать не могу. И он выскользнул из каюты.

**** 

Прошло двое стандартных суток после разговора с главным управляющим по поводу помощника и Нжино уже перестал ждать упомянутого, когда тот вдруг обьявился.

Обьявился он причём очень даже вовремя: в тот момент главный механик загружал данные с внутренней части амилиумного локатора, пытаясь понять почему тот перестал замечать корабли типа СО354, которые раньше с лёгкостью отображались на экранах, показывающих данные с локатора. Нужно заметить, что этот предмет техники находился на высоте 15 метров и Нжино пришлось лезть к нему сначала по служебной лестнице, затем по трубам, что бы в итоге висеть на одной руке, во второй держа портативный носитель данных и надеяться только на собственную силу. В конце концов механик не выдержал, его рука соскользнула, и только он приготовился к жесткому столкновению, как его поймали чьи то упругие на ощупь руки. Они, как выяснилось пару секунд спустя, принадлежали тому самому новому напарнику - Хщенийцу.

У этой расы гуманоидное сложение тела, но намного более развитая мускулатура: руки и ноги пропорционально одинаковые, покрытые жёсткими чешуйками на локтях, плечах и запястьях а так же коленях и икрах. Под серо-красноватой кожей, покрывающей пространство свободное от чешуи, переливаются мощные мышцы. Руки и ноги Хщенийцев трёхпалые, но интереснее всего выглядят их лица - две пары маленьких чёрных глаз располагаются в одной дуге на пространстве лица, ноздри на щеках под глазами, примерно на той же линии находятся ушные отверстия прикрываемые пластинами из чешуи красного цвета. А вот рот заслуживает особого внимания: обычно это рот как рот, но зубы и челюсть Хщенийцев выдвижные, тоесть острые зубы хищника выпрыгивают из дёсен, а нижняя челюсть выезжает вперёд. Общую картину пополняют шея, которая позволяет голове вертеться на все 360° и хвост, которорый заканчивается наростом из тех же пластин, что и на ушах. Так же, Хщенийцы огромны: средний рост достигеет как минимум 2,5 метра.

-Спасибо. 

Сумел сказать Нжино, открыв глаза и оценив ситуацию.

-Всегда пожалуйста. Я Шхси-сае, твой помощник.

-Приятно знакомству, я Нжино. 

Выдав это стандартное предложение, механик поёрзал, поудобнее устраиваясь в руках, и в конце концов завис.

Он не помнил, как Шхси-сае транспортировал его наверх, как он закончил переносить данные с локатора на носитель и как они в итоге сумели починить локатор. Тот день закончился для Нжино спасительной кроватью в собственной каюте и темнотой в которую он скоро провалился.

****

Утро показалось механику адом. Спозаранку столкнувшись со своим соседом, который пожелал ему доброго утра как то хитро ухмыляясь, Нжино решил отправится в столовую в надежде отыскать там своего внезапно обретённого товарища Владимира, что ему удалось и вскоре он подсел к бодро болтающему землянину с подносом сухого пайка.

Его удивление было большим, когда через буквально 10 минут к ним подсел тот самый новый напарник, снова хитро взглянув на механика, заставив того громко сглотнуть. 

****

Эти самые взгляды заставляли Нжино содрогаться каждый раз в течении вот уже недели, за которую он успел даже немного сдружиться с коллегой. Однажды он всё таки не стерпел.

-Шхси-сае, вот скажи мне, что ты всё время на меня так странно смотришь? 

Тот опустил голову и взглянул на механика, который быстро перебирал ногами что бы успеть за ним. 

-Могу быть честным? 

-Даже должен.

Шхси-сае почесал затылок.

-Я вот думаю, могли бы мы переспать.

Нжино поднял голову и с лёгкой усмешкой спросил:

-И что надумал? 

-Понятия не имею. А ты что думаешь? 

-Ну, чисто теоретически это возможно с огромной кучей подготовки и времени, а практически ты скорее всего порвёшь меня.

-А давай попробуем? 

На это механик хмыкнул и отрицательно покачал головой. Разговор был закрыт. Ну, по крайней мере с Шхси-сае.

А вот к Владимиру Нжино рванул сразу же по окончанию смены и добежав до кабины обстрела, в которой скучающе сидел русский, заблокировал дверь.

-Тоесть ты боишься только его размеров? 

Стрелок выслушал рассказ механика, находившегося на грани истерики и теперь осыпал того вопросами.

-Ну, Шхси-сае лёгкий в общении, он дружелюбный и тд. и тп., но эта его улыбочка меня пугает, он совершенно другой весовой категории и подумай, он же меня до смерти заебёт своим дрыном! 

-Хмм, тоесть ты боишься его сексуального влечения и того факта, что если он тебя попытается заставить, ты не сможешь противостоять ему. Яяяясненько...

-Пасмурненько. Я не хочу быть посаженным на кол.

Владимир рассмеялся.

-Не могу ничем помочь, человек слабее Хщенийца, а стрелять в коллег не принято. Давай ка я лучше закажу тебе по своим связям набор дилдо разных размеров, с их помощью ты будешь готовится к "смертной казни".

-Вот спасибо. Что это у тебя интересно за связи такие, что они резиновые члены тебе прислать могут? Гы! 

-Друзья, они если что поймут. Ну так что, я заказываю? 

-Сколько с меня? 

-Да нисколько, эта история тебе и так все нервы измотала, старик.

-Восемьдесят три, это ещё не много.

-Да да, сколько там тебе ещё раз, если перевести? 

-Тридцать. 

-Эх, ещё только тридцать, а ты уже будешь сидеть на колу. 

-Да да да, шути сколько хочешь. Всё равно спасибо.

На том они и разошлись.

Через одни стандартные сутки Владимир принёс Нжино коробку, которую тот с улыбкой принял, недовольно зыркнув на соседа, развалившегося на противоположной части каюты и скрывшись в душе.  Русский же вытянул Шхси-сао на пару слов, каких именно, механик так и не узнал.

А на следующий день помощник начал домогаться.  Не открыто, но Нжино замечал что его ладони слишком долго держали его, когда Шхси-сае приходилось поднимать его на необходимую высоту, а иногда тот вообще держал его не под мышками, а под задницей. 

И как бы сильно это ему не нравилось, но механик заводился. Даже не заводился, а явно и очень жёстко возбуждался, и самым ужасным было то, что каменный стояк могло убрать только проникновение внутрь самым большим дилдо из всего набора.

Однажды утром, Нжино стоял в душевой своей каюты и рассматривал своё лицо. Оно не смазливое, наоборот скорее мужественное, может даже немного непропорциональное. Глаза средние, серые, настолько обычные что хоть убейся. Нос прямой, острый и почти что орлиный, придаёт мужественности, так же как и тонкие губы. Между чёрными бровями засела ранняя морщинка, а волосы такого же цвета подстриженны стандартно, по манере Лрийцев.  В душевую зашёл Шхси-сае и уже чуть ли не по привычке положил свои огромные руки на узкие плечи механика. 

-На что любуемся? 

Тот взглянул наверх.

-Что во мне, каком то мелком Лрийце нашёл Хщениец, да ещё и такой величественный.

Шхси-сае фыркнул.

И ещё раз.

И ещё.

-Будь здоров. 

-Спасибо. Как ты вообще узнал, что я чихаю?

-Я подумал, что когда просто фыркают, выбирают мимику попроще. 

Помощник не ответил, а лишь скользнул рукой вниз и оставил её между ног механика, на что тот легонько вздрогнул. 

-О, в этот раз ты не убегаешь.

-Ась? 

Собрав мысли в кучу, выдал Нжино.

-Ты обычно отодвигаешься от меня, когда я до тебя дотрагиваюсь, а в этот раз вообще ближе придвинулся. 

-Рассматривай это действие как согласие.

Шхси-сао изумлённо фыркнул, но решил не тратить времени и сразу же ловко избавил своего соседа от футболки с эмблемой работника союза.

-Хобана.

Механик, уже было собравшийся расслабиться, вновь напрягся.

-Что там? 

-Ты такой худой! 

Нжино пару раз изумлённо похлопал ресницами.

-Если ты надеялся увидеть там мускулы, то облом, Лрийцу много мускул не дано. Если же ты надеялся увидеть там жирок, то что бы раскормить Лрийца нужно хорошенько постараться. 

Помощник снова фыркнул и с лёгкостью подняв механика, вынес того из душевой, повалив на свою постель.

-Не знаю я, чего я в тебе нашёл. 

Шхси-сае действовал медленно, пытаясь растянуть прелюдию как можно дольше, но Нжино быстро раскусил его замысел и наказательно покусав (оказывается Лрийцы любят кусаться) поставил перед выбором: 

-Либо ты меня сейчас выебешь, либо мы меняем роли и я тебя выебу, либо тебе будет вообще облом. Выбирай.

И сразу после того, как механик закончил, он почувствовал что что то огромное таранит его задний проход. Он вывернул шею и взглянул на член Шхси-сае: красный орган приличного (огромного!) размера, который был покрыт несколькими пластинками на основании, а в конце расходился в семь тонких щупалец, которые казалось бы вели собственную жизнь.

Распираемый любопытством, Нжино легонько ткнул в них пальцем, на что щупальца резко схватили его. Владелец пальца выдернул свою собственность из плена, на что помощник тихо усмехнулся и спросил:

-Что, страшно? 

Одновременно он поднял механика и посадил его на себя, упираясь ему своим агрегатом между ягодиц.

-Размечтался. Бывают вещи и пострашнее щупалец.

Нжино немного присел на выдохе, впуская в себя член.

-А что например? 

Тот недовольно зыркнул на Шхси-сае. 

-Если хочешь вести светские разговоры, то вон там дверь. Если же ты хочешь остаться, то дай мне спокойно сесть.

И механик опустился ещё чуть ниже, замечая что щупальца помогают сами себе, проталкиваясь глубже в нутро, раздвигая стенки.

Нжино неосознанно дёрнулся, насаживаясь ещё сильнее и через его тела пробежала волна острой боли. Его анус раздирал огромный инородный объект, по логике это должно было ухудшить ситуацию, но жгучая боль только раззадорила механика.

-Знаешь что? Двигайся.

-Слишком рано!

-А я сказал, двигайся.

Помощник удивлённо и в какой то мере понимающе фыркнул и начал двигаться, быстро и размашисто, на что Нжино ошеломлённо глотнул воздуха.

-А кто тут у нас мазохист? Ммм? 

Нжино не ответил, а лишь похлопал по локтю, давая знак перевернуться. Шхси-сае, который только и ждал этого знака, рывком подмял под себя механика, ускоряясь ещё сильнее. У того из глаз посыпались искры, а из глубины глотки послышалось странное бурчание, слишком низкое что бы быть обычным голосом Нжино. Хотя это легко можно объяснить: строение горла Лрийцев немного похоже на орган (который встречается в церквях). Ну так вот, у Лрийцев три глотки, в которых находятся своего рода задвижки, которые перекрывают проход. С некоторым усилием можно открыть эти задвижки и из каждой глотки слышится другой голос, а точнее другой тембр голоса. Нжино же, будучи и так сильно напряжённым, неосознанно открыл другое горло. 

Помощник взглянул на Нжино. Тот был весь тёмный и рвано дышал, а буквально через пару секунд он кончил.

Шхси-сае ускорился ещё чуть чуть, вбиваясь в безвольное тело, кончая внутрь. Он прюлнулся рядом с механиком.

-Ну как? 

Тот повернул голову.

-Две вещи: я не мазохист, а просто посчитал боль возбуждающей в этот момент. А ещё мне кажется, что это нужно делать почаще.

-Что  **это** , секс? 

Нжино кивнул.

**Author's Note:**

> Лрийцы похожи на людей только видом, биологически это две разные расы не имеющие ничего общего.
> 
> Хщенийцы выглядят устрашающе, но их традиции учат быть спокойными и учтивыми, это единственная причина почему Шхси-сае не повалил Нжино и не выебал его просто так.
> 
> Именно Владимир посоветовал Шхси-сае приставать к Нжино.
> 
> Рост Шхси-сае: 2,73 метра.
> 
> -сае это фамильная приставка, тоесть это и есть его фамилия.


End file.
